


[PODFIC] The Not-So-Romantic Tale of the Swordsman and the Cook

by sksNinja



Category: One Piece
Genre: Audio Content, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, originally recorded April 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary: "…as witnessed, told, and suffered through by the Bravest Warrior of the Sea, Usopp.Sanji loves Zoro. Zoro loves Sanji. They are also, somehow, obliviously, infuriatingly, in an unrequited love with each other.Usopp thinks he can do something about it. He really should have had more self-preservation instinct than that."





	[PODFIC] The Not-So-Romantic Tale of the Swordsman and the Cook

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Not-So-Romantic Tale of the Swordsman and the Cook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728252) by [donutsandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsandcoffee/pseuds/donutsandcoffee). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: Some of these podfics are older, and so while I’ve improved to the point that I can literally hear my mistakes, I'm still going to share them. I know that I’m my own worst critic, but I hope that you’ll still enjoy some of my earlier works ^.^
> 
> Originally recorded April 2016

 

All story credit goes to [donutsandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsandcoffee/pseuds/donutsandcoffee)  <3

Length: 00:27:42

 

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1v6A5wCdNLzszphc-_AaNogAPuHx-v6-T)

Listen on tumblr:

[Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/142618500472/part-1-of-the-not-so-romantic-tale-of-the)

[Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/142618637332/part-2-of-the-not-so-romantic-tale-of-the)

[Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/142618721002/part-3-of-the-not-so-romantic-tale-of-the)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
